


winter

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Gift Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Gift Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	winter

Goshiki loves winter. He loves running out in the snow and building a snowman like he's five again.

Shirabu commends him, he thinks it's a little childish, but he loves it and he'll happily watch from the window—he'll wave when Goshiki looks over. It's cute. He finds himself reminiscing most days, of how they ended up living together, with a small dog chasing around their feet. She loves Shirabu more, it's obvious, but Goshiki doesn't slack on giving her attention. He hasn't changed.

Shirabu falls in love more every day. When Goshiki finally comes inside out of the cold, he has a hot cup of cocoa waiting and the fire roaring. Goshiki leans down and presses a soft kiss to his temple. "I wish you'd stop doing that. It makes me feel small."

"I like to. I love you Kenjirou."

Goshiki's honest, his voice soft as the snow. Shirabu always blushes—he can feel his ears warming first and when Goshiki pulls him into his lap on their sofa, it spreads to his cheeks. "Idiot." He mutters. He quickly pressed a kiss to Goshiki's cheek. His face is still soft, wonderfully so. "I love you too." Goshiki hums, he buries his head into Shirabu's neck and the cocoa is forgotten on the table. They melt into each other.

It's always been easy. Shirabu remembers Goshiki, so young and eager, the way his nerves would shake his whole body. The soft stuttering and a shakily written letter. Shirabu hadn't blushed so much in his life, Goshiki had whispered his name with an apology and Shirabu had to stop him from running away—by most standards, the confession was pathetic, unorganised and awkward. Shirabu wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He'd always want to relive the way Goshiki touched his cheek and pulled Shirabu up into a messy kiss.

He'd only blushed more than that when Goshiki had asked him to move in. They were together all the time anyway, their relationship was strong and untouchable. It still was. Shirabu lets himself sink into Goshiki's embrace. Their dog pounces onto them and Shirabu curses softly. "Not around the baby."

"What baby? She's a monster."

"Baby, don't listen to him, he loves you. He just shows it differently."

Shirabu gently hits Goshiki's arm and glares. "Shut up. We're her masters, not the other way around."

Goshiki grins, Shirabu closes his eyes with a sigh. "Baby is precious, don't even pretend you don't coddle her as much as I do. You're worse." Goshiki kisses his head, then there's a swipe of a tongue against his cheek. "She loves you."

"Ugh, monster." He swipes away at his cheek with his sleeve and looks up at Goshiki. He's breathtaking in this light and Shirabu shifts. Baby jumps to the floor and barks up at them. "Good riddance."

"Kenji, don't—"

"Seriously, Tsutomu, shut up." Shirabu pulls Goshiki into a kiss. Anything Goshiki might want to say is silenced—it's swallowed by Shirabu's kiss. Baby barks from the floor and Shirabu chooses to ignore her.

Goshiki is the one to break the kiss and Shirabu frowns. "Baby, go away." She looks at them curiously, a small tilt of her head makes Goshiki sigh. Shirabu waves his hand and she runs off. The two of them share a look, Shirabu is smirking and Goshiki pulls him into a kiss to smother it. Shirabu threads his fingers into Goshiki's hair and holds him close.

The kiss is still soft. They can hear the patter of Baby's feet and the fireplace crackling. It's peaceful, Shirabu wants to spend every winter like this.


End file.
